Story Mode
Story Mode, also known as The Story is a sequence of levels that go by, along with telling a story. WARNING: This article contains spoilers. It is recommended to play the full game before moving on. You have been warned. Chapter 1: Tutorial Once the game is started, King Blueberry is seen hugging the player, then the player hops off, which is where they can enter Tutorial. Once that is complete, Sunflower and Bipolar will appear nearly above Tutorial, so they can play those levels. Once that’s done, a keycard will appear, and it will hit the player. A black screen occurs for a while, then a beach appears. Levels * Tutorial - Beginning level * Sunflower - Can be played in any order * Bipolar - Can be played in any order Trivia * To get a feel of the game’s music, the Tutorial world is the only world that gives a preview of the tracks once hovered over. * This world is the only world in the game that does not have a boss battle in it. Chapter 2: Beach At the beach, everyone is having fun, going into the ocean, and enjoying the entire place. The player swims all the way to the shore, before entering Ascent. Once the player completes Ascent, all of a sudden a siren starts buzzing, and all the blueberries at the beach are experiencing vibrations underneath them. All of a sudden, a big green creature (The Boss) appears and starts attacking the entire beach. This brings the player to the next level Nano Love. After Nano Love is complete, the next boss, Cane Swinging appears. In Cane Swinging, the player must battle the boss. However, just when the level is going to end, The Boss takes out its hand, and grabs the player(s), and throws them to the right (his left). Levels * Ascent - Intro level * Nano Love - Second level * Cane Swinging - Boss level Trivia * With only 2 levels prior to the boss, this world is the ‘shortest’ world in the game. Chapter 3: Island Continuing from the part where the player gets thrown from Cane Swinging, the player will land on the level Unarmed, which instantly plays the level. After Unarmed is finished, the player unlocks a bridge to progress to another island. Two pieces of the next friend, Skyplane, appear. The next two levels are 50.000 and 20.000, which can be played in any order to progress with Story Mode. Skyplane then gets his original form, and so now the player can control Skyplane. There will be a small minigame to avoid green obstacles that are being thrown by a cannon. Once the minigame is complete, Sonic Blaster will be available. After Sonic Blaster is complete, a cannon will appear again, and despite Skyplane‘s ability to fly, he goes in with the player, and they shoot back to the beach, but they misaim and go to the city instead. Levels * Unarmed - Intro level * 50.000 - Can be played in any order * 20.000 - Can be played in any order * Sonic Blaster - Boss level Trivia * The Island world has the only level that will instantly start once the peg is touched, only if the player flies from being thrown. * If the player goes back to the map during Unarmed, they will spawn in the middle spot on an island, with Unarmed to the left. The player moves to the peg, then presses ‘A’ to play Unarmed, like intended to. Chapter 4: City Whilst the city is under attack by The Boss, the player pays no attention to the damage done. The players can now play 3 levels in any order - Moonlight Sonata, Gold Ring, and At the Speed of Light. Once that is complete, a dramatic scene occurs. Skyplane is sick and starts sputtering in yellow and green colors. The player backs off to the left, where it encounters a fence which is the border of the City. The next boss, Shattered appears. After the player is in the level, Skyplane appears and goes in with it. Once Shattered is complete, the player gets a keycard, and tries to revive Skyplane, but Skyplane punches the keycard away, and pulls a wall from the fence. The player only has a few seconds to react by opening a sewer door, and going in. The path is ‘curved’ and tight. The player goes to the right, and eventually the sewer path will get slightly wider with a dead end. The next boss, Level Up, is there. Once the player completes Level Up, the regular Skyplane wins over the corrupted Skyplane, and they go out of the sewer, and fly away. Levels * Moonlight Sonata - Can be played in any order * Gold Ring - Can be played in any order * At the Speed of Light - Can be played in any order * Shattered - Boss level 1 * Level Up - Boss level 2 Trivia * With Skyplane as the boss, this is the only world that features a corrupted ally as the boss. Chapter 5: Building Before going to the Building, the doors are locked, and instead there is a standing up portal with lights surrounding it. The player must interact with the portal to go in. A few seconds after the player hops in, Skyplane arrives, looks around, then goes in as well. A black screen shows. On the first floor, the player peeks out, looks around, and sees a light switch. It’s not very long before it’s turned on, then the first level, Once Again appears. The player must complete Once Again to continue with the next story sequence. The door to the next floor opens up, and the player must climb up. Since there’s no level on the second floor, the player must keep climbing up all the floors, and eventually they will reach the third floor where Sphere is. After completing Sphere, a window breaks and a monster from another dimension appears. It is shaped like a snake and is named ‘Roc’. * It is believed by some players that this is a reference to ‘Orochi’, which means giant snake. ‘Roc’ is in the word. Once completed, the boss will fall back, then The Boss appears, with the words ‘Final Battle’ appearing on a sign next to the level with the exact name. Category:Article stubs